My Alice
by xIt's Time to Burnx
Summary: For Jasper, there would be no limit to who or what he would destroy for Alice. Stephenie Meyer All Human, Dark fic. one-shot


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight that privilege belongs to Stephanie Meyer I'm just having fun messing with her characters.**

**This is very different to what I usually write but it was an idea I had and I just went with it.**

**Warnings: it's a dark fic with mentions of murderer and sex with a minor so please don't read if those things bother you.**

**If not and you are in fact as twisted as me, then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**_For Jasper, there would be no limit to who or what he would destroy for Alice. (Stephanie Meyer)_**

**My Alice**

Tired.

That's a good way to describe how I feel.

It's not the sort of, can't stop yawning need a good night's sleep tired.

The memories that burned like a furnace under my skin made sure I hardly ever slept.

No, what I felt was bone deep weariness.

I had just had enough of it all.

The barman has my usual ready before I reach the bar, we don't speak. I deposit the money and pick up the bottle and glass waiting to lead me to the peace of oblivion.

I head to the darkest corner, the table there is free, it always is. This is my spot and no one's stupid enough to take it.

Welcome to my existence. I don't call it life a life has meaning, I have nothing.

I come here I drink until they politely tell me to leave, I stagger home, I pass out, I wake up, I come back, I drink again.

Pouring my first shot I raise it in mock toast to all the happy couples milling around the place and down it in one.

I love the way it burns down my throat, it's one of the few things that can burn away the fire of my memories.

The night wears on, though time means little to me. I continue steadily on through my bottle of bourbon my vision becomes blurred and glorious numbness comes over me. I no longer feel tired, I no longer feel anything.

The place is quiet now and I know it's nearly time for me to leave.

I pour myself one last drink for the road.

The sound of breaking glass makes me glance towards the bar and the full glass slips from my fingers.

I don't notice as it shatters against the table, I don't notice the shimmering shards of crystal that fly around me, I don't notice the dark liquid as it drips in a steady rhythm to the floor.

My eyes are locked on a vision of utter perfection and nothing else in the world matters to me.

I have never been a religious man but I swear this girl before me was an angel, no one so flawless could be of this earth.

Her alabaster skin glowed in the harsh strip lighting of the bar, her inky black hair, in such sharp contrast, stuck up in a spiky halo around her head.

She stood there vulnerability seemed to roll off her igniting a fierce protectiveness within me.

Her breathtaking face suddenly scrunched up in pain and anger boiled in me as I saw the barman grab her arm a predatory glint in his eyes.

I was moving before I realised it, there was a sickening crunch as my fist connected with his meaty face, he collapsed to the floor with a howl of agony.

Ignoring him I turned to the spectre that stood there staring up at me with wide eyes.

Oh if I needed one more sign she was beyond this world it was those eyes.

Dark blue like the midnight sky.

They gazed upon me full of wonder shining with innocent trust.

She followed me outside and I took her cold hand in both of mine lifting her arm to inspect the red marks forming on her smooth skin.

He had hurt her!

My vision tinged red and the only thing keeping me from heading back inside to finish what I had started was the feel of her cool silken skin against mine.

"What's your name?" I demanded gently pulling her closer.

Her face tilted up towards mine, our bodies lightly touching.

"Alice." she whispered her melodic voice carried to me on the wind flowed through me calming me "You saved me." her voice was full of wonder, like she couldn't understand why anyone would help her.

I knew in that second I always would. My head lowered my lips brushing hers.

"My Alice." I whispered back.

She was my Alice and no one would ever hurt her again.

She showed no sign of surprise or fear when I made my declaration or as I took her home, back to the broken down apartment in the rough side of town.

Unfortunately my body couldn't ignore the amount of alcohol I had consumed and I collapsed onto the bed her small body wrapped in my arms.

"My Alice." I whispered again as the usually blissful unconsciousness took me.

There was no bliss this time however, only regret that it was taking me away from my Alice.

--

I feared her a dream, a drunken delusion dreamt up in an attempt to make my existence a little sweeter, but she was still there when I awoke curled up next to me sound asleep.

I took the time to examine her closer. She wore no makeup her natural beauty left to shine all the brighter.

She was so small, delicate. My eyes travelled down over her body, her clothes were slightly too big and the soft curves they concealed did not seem fully formed yet.

I took in another look at her face peaceful in slumber, she was young.

That should bother me but it didn't, it just made me all the more protective of her. She had been hurt and I would not let that happen again.

I was there to protect her, she was safe with me.

Her eyes fluttered and she stirred next to me.

Deep blue eyes met mine and a small smile formed on her full lips.

"I thought I dreamt you." she whispered.

Her breath blew gently against my neck

"My hero." she giggled.

The sound sent tingles through my entire body.

"My Alice." I whispered in response.

Her smile widened only to fall into a grimace as she tried to push herself up.

Panic overtook me for a second.

She was hurt.

Rolling onto her back she lifted her arm, both our eyes widened as we took in the bruising and swelling around her wrist.

Red mist blurred my vision.

He was going to pay for hurting my Alice.

I gently took hold of her arm my fingers running lightly over the marked skin.

"No one will ever hurt you again." I vowed.

Her eyes shone with simple trust and adoration as she gazed at me.

I spent the rest of the day at home with my Alice and I felt so alive, her energy seemed to trickle into me.

She told me stories about her life.

She had never known her father, he had left her mother before she was born.

She had run away from home a few weeks ago after her mother had died.

She wouldn't tell me why.

I watched entranced by her, she couldn't keep still, as she told me stories she would emphasise a point with her hands or simply bounce in her seat when she spoke of things she liked.

My Alice said she liked flowers and I swore I'd get her some.

She was young. I found out she was only 15, 10 years younger than me.

"Age is just a number." she whispered when she told me, her lips touched mine briefly sending fire through my entire body.

I listened intently as she talked, she asked me the odd question about my life and I answered the best I could but the truth was I had no life before her.

She wore herself out and soon fell into a deep sleep curled up against me.

I gently carried her to our bed, she winced in her sleep as I accidentally touched her swollen wrist.

The red mist descended again. It was time I showed people what happened when they hurt my Alice.

The barman had my usual ready before I reached the bar, he scowled a little his black eye shining. We didn't speak, I deposited the money and took the bottle and glass.

I headed to the darkest corner and waited.

Pouring myself a drink I threw it back but it wasn't right. The burn was dulled by the memory of how my body had ignited from just one touch of Alice's lips.

I didn't bother drinking anymore. I wanted a clear head for this.

Like always the bar slowly began to empty until it was just the two of us left.

He was whistling some nondescript tune to himself as he cleaned down the tables.

Slowly I stood moving towards him like a hunter stalking it's prey.

"Christ Whitlock you nearly gave me a heart attack." he exclaimed as he turned to find me standing directly behind him.

"Where would the fun in that be?" I asked my eyes hardening.

He swallowed thickly. A small bead of sweat rolled down from his hair line as he took in the look on my face.

"You hurt my Alice." I growled lowly.

He frowned in confusion then realisation seemed to hit "What? That whore last night?" he scoffed in amusement.

He thought this was funny?

"Go home Whitlock, and be thankful I haven't barred you."

"You hurt my Alice." I said again, did he not understand?

He smirked at me "Look girls like that are only good for one thing and thanks to you I didn't get any, if I hurt her it's her own fault for not putting out."

I'd heard enough, he wasn't even sorry!

My fist contacted with his face again, and again, and again, and again.

And again.

And again.

By the time I was done I was breathing heavily and the lump of blood and bone beneath me was unrecognisable.

"No one hurts my Alice." I said calmly.

I headed to the bathroom to clean up thinking it was a good thing I no longer needed a place to drink.

On my way home I picked flowers for Alice, she said she liked flowers.

She was awake when I got home, panic dancing in her eyes and my blood ran cold.

The second she saw me she relaxed.

"I didn't know where you were." she said moving to stand close to me.

I held out the flowers for her and her face lit up as she took them from me smelling them.

"No one's ever brought me flowers before." she giggled happily.

"If you want me to I'll bring you flowers everyday." I told her, I would do anything for my Alice.

Her eyes fell and I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked quietly her thin arms wrapping around herself protectively.

I frowned confused by what she meant, she was happy here wasn't she? Why was she suddenly upset?

"I want you to be safe and happy my Alice." I told her honestly.

She regarded me with cautious eyes for a second before she relaxed, her smile returned and I felt my face stretch as it tried to remember how to smile.

Waking slowly towards me she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I trust you my hero." she whispered.

The next day news reached us of the bartenders murder.

My Alice looked at me as though she knew what I had done, no emotion crossed my face as I looked down at her.

She asked me nothing about it she simply stretched up to kiss my cheek.

There was no fear in her eyes and we carried on as though it hadn't happened.

--

Two weeks later my Alice was hurt again.

Self loathing clogged up my throat making it hard to breath.

I had promised her no one would hurt her, she trusted me to keep her safe and I had failed.

Aro the head of the local criminal gang wanted my Alice and he had thought he could have her.

My revenge was swifter this time.

The second I saw the bruise on her face and she had told me how he'd hit her when she refused him the red mist overwhelmed me.

My Alice knew what I had done this time, I came home with blood on my hands.

"No one hurts you." I said before moving into the bathroom to clean up.

I tried to give her space fearing she would be scared knowing what I was capable of but my Alice wasn't.

She wanted to be close to me, she understood I was protecting her.

That was the first time my Alice made love to me.

I tried to tell her we shouldn't. She was too young.

"Age is just a number." she whispered again as she slowly peeled her clothes off revealing her silky skin beneath. "Let me love you my hero."

Never in my entire existence had I felt more alive than I did that night.

My whole body was alight with pleasure, all I could feel was Alice.

"My Alice." I whispered later as I held her cool naked body against mine, even in sleep her lips curled into a smile when I said it.

The sun woke me the next morning. It flowed in through the window bathing my Alice in an angelic glow.

Smiling I ran my lips along her shoulder and down her bare back.

A frown creased my face as I gazed down at her and saw small white lines standing out against her skin in the sunlight.

Scars.

My blood boiled, someone had hurt her, someone had scarred her.

I ran my fingers slowly over one of the marks.

"My stepfather." she mumbled.

My eyes found hers, I hadn't realised she was awake.

She pushed herself up a little to look at me over her shoulder as my fingers continued to follow the path of scars down her back.

"That's why I ran away." she admitted.

I looked back to find fear swimming in her eyes, fear I couldn't understand.

Didn't she understand, he had hurt her, that was unacceptable.

"Where does he live?" I asked softly.

She shook her head stubbornly. Her fear increased and tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't cry." I begged lying back down next to her and gently taking her face between my hands "Please don't cry."

"He'll kill you." she whimpered "I can't lose you."

Her hair tickled my chest as she leant into me.

I frowned she was scared for me? She was worried he'd hurt me.

"You will never lose me Alice." I promised holding her trembling body tightly.

She still refused to tell me how to find her stepfather but in truth I didn't need her to.

It would have been easier if she had but I had time and the less I asked the less she panicked and I didn't like it when my Alice was upset.

It took me over two weeks to find out his name.

James Brandon.

From there it was relatively easy to find out where he lived

I felt a little guilty as I gazed down at Alice, curled up naked in our sheets fast asleep.

I had worn her out to assure she would sleep allowing me time with this James.

I had every intention of making him suffer for whatever he had done to make her so scared of him but as I gazed down at her, a peaceful smile on her lips, I couldn't bring myself to leave her.

She rolled over mumbling my name softly and I saw the scars on her back again. The red mist descended and I turned towards the door.

I knew it was the right house the second I got in, there was a picture of my Alice on the wall. I liked that picture she was smiling happily, taking it from the frame I slid it into my back pocket.

I found James snoring on the couch a half empty bottle of beer dangled precariously from his hand.

I kicked him several times to wake him, there was no point to this if he was asleep.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked blearily as he blinked up at me.

"You hurt my Alice." I growled.

He seemed confused, pulling the photo back out I thrust it into is face.

His confusion increased for a second before he snorted, it was always the same I thought my anger increasing, they always thought hurting her was so fucking funny.

He pushed my hand away and stood up brushing past me and heading towards the kitchen, I followed slowly.

"Stupid bitch deserved it" he said to me as I followed him through the door "You'll see, 'your Alice'" he mocked "Doesn't like to do as she's told." he smirked "She's a pretty fast learner with the right motivation though."

I was shaking with rage by this point.

His smirk widened "A little tip for the future, sometimes she needs more than a good slap to make her listen."

Blood pounded in my ears blocking out his words, I could see nothing but red as uncontrollable rage filled every part of me.

He screamed suddenly and I looked down to find a bloody knife in my hand.

I smiled softly, he didn't think it was so funny now!

I plunged the knife into him again and was rewarded with another scream.

He screamed a lot that night.

My Alice was awake when I finally got home, she stood staring at the door waiting for me wrapped in just a sheet from our bed.

Her eyes widened in panic as they took in my blood soaked hands and clothes.

She moved towards me slowly seeming to float, her cool fingers trailed up over my arms cooling my burning skin, she looked up at me eyes wide in wonder.

"He'll never hurt you again." I told her simply.

Her eyes swept over me trying to see if I had been hurt, I shook my head in answer and her wonder seemed to increase.

Her dark blue eyes suddenly locked onto mine.

"Did he scream?" she asked in a whisper.

I nodded slowly in confirmation.

Her arms wrapped tight around her "He always liked it when I screamed." she said quietly, almost to herself.

I'm glad I took my time with him now.

"He screamed a lot." I assured.

Her body relaxed and she smiled up at me, her arms moved to wrap around my neck causing the sheet to fall away from her body. I held her tight to me.

"I love you my hero." she whispered in my ear.

My face broke into a happy smile.

"I love you my Alice. My life." I whispered back.

She pulled back to smile up at me and I let my eyes move down over her naked body, small patches of dark red stood out against her skin where the still wet blood had transferred to her.

I was fascinated as I moved my hand towards her drawing a line down her stomach.

She giggled happily as she watched me draw patterns on her pale skin with the congealing blood of her stepfather.

I took a step back to admire my handiwork.

A heart circled her left breast where I could feel the organ beating steadily beneath her skin, it wasn't perfect the blood was too dry, but still.

She danced backwards out of my grasp as I tried to pull her back into my arms and I frowned.

A mischievous grin broke across her face and her eyes sparkled as she darted around me teasing me, never quite letting me catch her.

She led me on a merry dance that ended in our bedroom here she flopped backwards onto the bed giggling.

"Love me." she whispered holding her arms out, beckoning me to join her "Love me Jasper."

The sheer giddy jot pouring off her was intoxicating and I shed my bloody clothes and crawled up over her, willingly giving myself to her.

"I will always love you." I whispered over and over as she moaned beneath me.

Alice usually fell asleep after we made love but I didn't let her this time, instead I carried her to the bathroom and we showered together removing the blood stains, as much as I liked it I didn't want any part of him touching her again.

She gazed up at me, eyes full of love, as I washed her.

"Are you not scared of me?" I asked curiously. She knew what I had done.

She shook her head "You keep me safe." she whispered stepping closer so our bodies touched, even under the hot water of the shower Alice's skin was like a cooling balm to the fires that burned in me.

"You're the only person who has never hurt me, and I know you never will." she whispered resting her head against my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her "You are my life." I said simply. Truthfully.

It wasn't long before they came for me, I had been careless in my rage.

I was thankful my Alice wasn't here, she was out enjoying the sunshine.

The four police officers had me backed up against a wall in the kitchen guns pointed at me as I snarled like a caged animal.

The red mist had fallen.

They were trying to take me from my Alice, my Alice needed me.

"Don't hurt him."

Like a breeze blowing through me her voice lifted the red fog from my eyes.

They widened in horror as I saw her throw herself in front of the weapons pointed at me.

If one of them fired it would rip through her delicate body like tissue paper.

"Please let me talk to him, I can get him to go with you peacefully."

Her words confused me, she wanted us apart?

I frowned at her as she slowly moved towards me worry etched into her face.

"It's ok." she whispered soothingly "Everything is going to be ok."

Her thin arms wrapped around my neck and I held her close to me, calm now she was here with me.

"I love you my hero." she whispered her voice floated to me like a soft breeze "The window."

I hid my smile in her neck.

I loved my Alice.

In the kitchen there was a large window that overlooked the alley behind the apartment building, an alley filled with rubbish bags and old cardboard boxes.

The window frame itself was wooden and old, it wouldn't take much to break it but I still had guns trained on me and I had to keep Alice safe.

I had one shot at this.

Moving carefully I kept Alice pressed against my chest.

I turned and jumped quickly, glass shattered around me and my arms tightened shielding Alice.

I heard shots being fired and felt Alice tense in my arms as we fell.

It wasn't the comfiest landing, I was lucky the apartment was only on the first floor, but at least we were out of there, we were together.

I held my Alice close and ran heading towards the train tracks on the edge of town.

When we got there I looked down at my Alice smiling, we had made it.

Her face was pale, a light sheen of sweat clung to her skin and her eyes were screwed shut in pain.

I dropped to my knees.

"Alice." I gasped in shock.

The left sleeve of her top was saturated red with blood, her blood.

"Alice." I called to her desperately.

Her eyes opened and I could breath again.

"It hurts." she whimpered.

I pushed the fabric back dreading what I might find and nearly past out in relief.

The bullet must have skimmed her arm, she had bled a lot and it would hurt but she would live.

"You'll be alright my Alice." I assured "I'm sorry I let them hurt you." I hung my head in shame I tried so hard to keep her safe and I kept failing her.

The sound of feet crunching on gravel made me look up, they had found us.

I gently laid my Alice on the ground and crouched over her protectively, shielding her as best I could.

I glanced around at the four police officers who had been at the apartment as they circled us and the red mist fell, one of them had hurt my Alice.

They moved in slowly guns held high, there would be no negotiation this time.

A cool hand touched my cheek, the red faded as I gazed down into dark blue eyes that held no fear only love, love for me.

"I love you my hero." she whispers her soft lips curve in a smile.

They're closer now, one holds my arms as another moves to lift my Alice.

They're going to take her from me.

She whimpers in pain and all I see is red...

* * *

Her joyful laughter floats to me as she twirls around gracefully, her pale skin glows in the moonlight.

A vision of perfection.

Her deep blue eyes match the night sky and as she turns to me I see happiness and love sparkling in them like the stars that shine.

"We can be together forever now." she whispers, nimbly dancing towards me.

I can see every flex of muscle under her naked skin, her elegance is limitless.

"No one will ever part us." she vows moving closer still.

She comes slowly, teasing, taunting me with the promise of having her in my arms yet never quite near enough for me to actually touch her.

Her eyes widen in shock and she stumbles, cool metal drops from my hands as I reach out to catch her.

Her giggle of embarrassment bubbles across my skin, I run one hand over her back soothingly, she shouldn't be embarrassed it wasn't her fault she fell, there must have been a fault in the track.

Reaching down I retrieve the gun I dropped.

One more way to protect my Alice.

She giggles again happily as she directs my fingers over her bare skin making patterns with the fresh blood.

Four less people to hurt my Alice.

I smile in contentment as she settles on my lap.

The freight train is taking us to our future, where that is I don't really care, all I need is right here in my arms.

I smile wider thinking back over the short time I had been with my Alice.

Life really was full of surprises.

There was only three things I was certain of.

I would always do whatever I had to, to protect my Alice.

Anyone who hurt my Alice would pay.

Alice giggled again trailing her fingers over my chest. She smiled up at me proudly.

I looked down to admire her work, a red heart now circled my chest matching the one I'd drawn on her.

Her hands came to rest on my shoulders, her skin still cool despite the warm blood that covered them

Surprising but a definite certainty, sometimes I needed my Alice to protect me.

* * *

**I'm not really sure what possessed me to write this but the idea would just not leave me alone. **

**Let me know what you think. xx**


End file.
